


Welovesherlollies: Sleeping Soundly

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parentlock, baby scarlett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mommy Molly, daddy Sherlock and baby Scarlett. Just a small fluffy moment of the happy little family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Sleeping Soundly

Molly smiled as she watched her husband walking around in the living room of 221B Baker Street, gently rocking their two month old daughter to sleep in his arms.

She remembered how scared she had been when she’d found out about her pregnancy, scared that Sherlock would freak out and eventually pull himself away, burying himself in cases, and somehow decide that it was better if they split up.

He’d noticed her sudden unease around him, and it hadn’t taken him long to learn why. Granted he had freaked out, he’d run out of the flat and Molly’s eyes had fallen to the floor.

So her surprise was big when Sherlock came, running back after a while carrying five shopping bags of clothes, toys, and one small black bag containing the most gorgeous ring Molly had ever laid her eyes on.

He hadn’t fallen to his knees, he might have planned on doing so but Molly had pulled him in and kissed him breathless and ultimately he’d just slipped the ring on her finger.

As she’d gotten bigger and her due-date had gotten closer he’d grown nervous, John had informed her one morning where she’d woken up alone that Sherlock had turned up at his and Mary’s house muttering that he’d be the worst father, that his child would end up hating him and that it had taken them three hours to calm him down.

But now when she looked at him, so relaxed, and so in love with their tiny baby girl she knew he’d been proven wrong, something he usually hated but she could tell that he didn’t mind it in this case.

He raised his head and smiled at her nodding his gaze down to Scarlett, who was now in deep sleep.

Molly went to the couch, sitting herself down comfortably and was soon joined by her consulting detective and daughter.

Scarlett woke at three her small baby eyes watching her parent’s, as they slept soundly on the couch embracing her protectively. Her small mouth emitted a yawn, and before long her eyes drifted shut again as she was lulled to sleep by the even breath of her mum and dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, whatever you want ^^
> 
> Tumblr - welovesherlolly


End file.
